Maria Jackson
History When Maria was thirteen, her parents Alan and Chrissie Jackson divorced. Alan and Maria moved to 12 Bannerman Road (as referenced several times in the first series but changed to 36 Bannerman Road in the second series) in Ealing. That night Maria made the life-changing discovery of a neighbour, Sarah Jane Smith, conversing with a glowing winged alien. The very next day, she and a new friend from the neighourhood went to the Bubble Shock! factory, encountered other, unfriendly aliens and with Sarah, Kelsey and a young artificial Human, Luke (at that time known only as "the Archetype"), banded together to defeat the Bane invasion. (SJA: Invasion of the Bane) One week later the now fourteen year old Maria met the "cool" Clyde Langer at Park Vale Comprehensive School, who joined with the others. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) This places Maria's birthday sometime in the last week of August as she had to be fourteen before the 1st of September to be in year 10 with Luke and Clyde. After a number of other adventures, Maria helped Sarah Jane after the Trickster made it so that she had never existed. In this reality, Luke also did not exist and she barely knew Clyde Langer. With the original timeline restored, however, Maria's father stumbled in on the existence of Sarah Jane's activites. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Alan told Maria that they were moving away. Alan recanted and decided to stay in their old home. (SJA: The Lost Boy) During the Medusa Cascade incident where the Daleks invaded the Earth, Maria was staying in Cornwall with her father. (DW: The Stolen Earth) When Alan got a new job offer in America, Maria and Alan made the decision that he should accept the offer. They then moved to Washington, D.C. (SJA: The Last Sontaran) She still stayed in contact with Luke via email. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) She and her dad also helped to find information on the Berserker to help Luke and Rani. (SJA: The Mark of the Berserker) During 2010, Maria was still with Sarah Jane because of a Dendrite, which had trapped them in a time bubble. (DW: Graske Attack) When Luke was pulled into the game Virtual Reality, Maria, Clyde and Sarah Jane followed. They caught a glimpse of the Doctor, before they were transported back to the real world. Maria did however, spot Conner Bennet, whom she admitted to fancying. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) Alternate Timelines When Sarah Jane died instead of Andrea Yates, Maria was the only person to remember her. She found out about the accident on the pier, and confronted Andrea about Sarah Jane. The Trickster reappeared to Andrea and removed Maria from the world. She escaped and met a young Sarah Jane and Andrea before they went to the pier, but was recaptured. Fortunately Alan remembered her, and he saved the day. (SJA: Whatever happened to Sarah Jane?) If Donna Noble had turned right for a job interview instead of turning left, Maria would have investigated the Royal Hope Hospital with Sarah Jane, Clyde and Luke. The Hospital was moved to the moon, and the oxygen ran out as they stopped the MRI. This caused everyone in the hospital, including Maria, to die of suffocation. (DW: Turn Left) Jackson, Maria Jackson, Maria